


Fox In The Hen House

by duh_i_read (duh_i_write)



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Alternate Universe - Canon, Gen, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-01
Updated: 2010-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-06 22:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duh_i_write/pseuds/duh_i_read
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boyd has a question for Topher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fox In The Hen House

**Author's Note:**

> AU right after "Spy in the House of Love." Written in Novermber, 2009, so any resemblance to season 2 cannon events are purely coincidental.

From where he sat, Topher couldn't see Boyd, but Boyd could see him. He raised a hand and Topher tugged his button-up closer, the door slamming shut behind him in the wind.

"Why are we up here where it's cold and windy?"

"To get some fresh air. See the sky." Topher kicked something by his feet.

"Have a smoke break." Topher held up the red and white box. Dominic's preferred brand.

"Once in a while, yes." Boyd leaned back in the white plastic chair, folding his fingers. "I didn't ask you up here to enjoy the night air."

Topher pulled up the chair across from Boyd. "I figured as much. Romantic as this is, big guy, your not really my type."

It was on the tip of his tongue to mention that his personal file said otherwise. Instead, Boyd said, "I've been wondering, why did you think I was the spy"

"I--I donno." Topher jammed his hands in his armpits. "Your...different then the other Handlers, different then most people who work here. You stand out, man. And I didn't want you to, you know--"

"End up in the attic?"

"Right! And I didn't really think you were the spy, but I really didn't want to go to Dominic, but if your were the spy, I wanted to give you ample time to run."

Topher leaned in closer. "I mean, we're buddies, right? I couldn't let my buddy go to the attic?"

"Of course not. Thank you, Topher."

"Your welcome, Mr. Head of Security." Topher's serious face changed to a boyish grin. "Congrats on the promotion and the better parking spot."

"I think your office is still bigger then mine," Boyd said and Topher laughed.

"One day you can aspire to my greatness, big man. Maybe even the size of my refrigerator."

"Think DeWitt would spring for a fridge?" Boyd asked as Topher stood.

"Never hurts to ask. Speaking of fridges, I'm going back in to raid mine, you coming with?"

"I'll be down in a while, might have a cigarette and think." Topher took a few steps from the small circle of chairs before turning back.

"Travis...he's a good guy. Echo will be fine." When he didn't respond, Topher kept walking. Boyd watched him leave, and waited a few minutes before pulling out his cell phone.

Thirty seconds later: "Hello, you have reached the Alibi Lounge. We are unable to take your call, but if you leave your name and number after the beep, we will get back to you."

"The wolf has been muzzled. The fox is watching the hen house now." He could hear a few faint clicks. Someone got his message. He hung up.

Buttoning his coat, he got up, reflexively looking up at the lone security camera he just happen to be sitting under. Adelle had finally returned home, so only his detail were watching.

By the leg of Topher's chair, were Dominic's cigarettes. They made the most satisfying crunch under his shoe.


End file.
